forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Tassadr Murray
Biografie před vstupem do řádu Jeho život před vstupem do řádu nebyl dlouhý. Dostal se do něj již jako nemluvně společně s několika dalšími sirotky. Byl nalezen na planetě na kterou zaútočil mandalorianský klan, během začátku Velké Sithské války. Ten byl společnými silami Republiky a Řádu Jedi rozprášen. Ztráty civilního obyvatelstva byly však vysoké, a zůstalo zde mnoho sirotků. Tassadr však nebyl jeden z nich, byl totiž nalezen v mandalorianském táboře, a mezi ostatní děti se ve zmatku při jejich přesunu do ústavu pro sirotky zamotal a tak fakt že je mandalorian byl ztracen. Rytíři Jedi ve snaze poskytnout alespoň některým dětem lepší život než je v ústavu všechny děti otestovali zda nejsou citlivé na Sílu, Tassadr prošel. Jelikož ho nikdo neznal tak byl pojmenován a převezen na akademii na Ossus. padawanský výcvik Ač byl Tassadr na Ossusu jen do svých 4 let přesto těžce nesl když se musel přemístnit, kvůli jeho zničení, na Dantooine kde dokončil svůj výcvik. Tassadr byl svébytný mladík který by svůj mandalorianský původ nemohl popřít, kdyby ho však znal. Křížilo se v něm mnoho protikladů, ač měl úctu k pravidlům stále vymýšlel jak je legálně obejít. To jeho mistrovi, Selkathovi Qual, dělalo těžkou hlavu, neboť ten často zadaný úkol vyřešil na hraně pravidel a vyhl se tak většině nastražených překážek. Vzal za své heslo: "Co není zakázáno je povoleno." a vehementně ho používal. Často nějaký zákaz či pravidlo dokázal obejít tak že přestupku, díky tomu jak byl zákaz formulován, nedopustil. Mnozí mistři mu to vyčítali, a tvrdili že jim takto vysmívá, pro Tassadra to však byl jen jeho způsob řešení překážek. Mnoho pravidel a zákazů tak bylo díky jemu postupně přetvořeno, aby již nebyly tak snadno obejitelné. Také se mu příliš nelíbilo že byla výchova a výcvik padawanů stejná pro všechny a tvrdil že by měl každý výcvik padawana být jedinečný a odpovídající možnostem a osobnosti jednotlivce. rytířská léta Tassadr opustil enklávu krátce po svém jmenování rytířem Jedi. Přestože Řád považoval jeho výcvik za dokončený, on měl jiný názor a věděl že to jsou dovednosti které v enklávě nezíská. Navštívil proto výcvikové středisko republikové armády, kde se mu podařilo spřátelit s několika vojáky a strávil pár měsíců studováním běžných zbraní a bojové taktiky. Také strávil několik týdnů mezi speciálními jednotkami aby doladil obecné znalosti. I zde se projevila jeho mandalorianská krev, neboť si střelné zbraně a různé styly boje velmi oblíbil. Když se poté navrátil do enklávy rada nebyla příliš potěšena tím co Tassadr doposud dělal, ale nezbylo ji než to akceptovat. Následující léta trávil hlavně v enklávě kdy pomáhal při vyučování studentů při boji mečem, vzhledem však jeho stylu se jednalo spíše jen o lekce zaměřené na kombinování stylů a přechod mezi nimi. Mimo enklávu se vydal mnohokrát na různé mise. Vzhledem k jeho značně omezeným diplomatickým schopnostem byl spíše posílán jako podpora pro případ nouze, popřípadě přímo do konfliktu jako obránce daného cíle. Mandalorianské války Tassadr, čerstvě jmenovaný mistrem, měl v úmyslu jít s Revanem a Malakem do války. Zabránilo mu v tom však zranění, která utržil na Corruscantu a která se ještě zcela nezahojila, a také fakt že mu byl přiřazen padawan Tarmien Nalju. Murray rozhodně neměl v plánu vodit mladíka do války a nemohl cestovat mezi bitevním polem a enklávou, proto s těžkým srdcem odmítl nabídku Aleka Squinquargesimuse a jeho starého přítele Naila a zůstal i nadále v enklávě. Výcvik který mladému Tarmienovi připravil se dosti vymykal standardům. první věc co Tassadr udělal bylo že si velmi podrobně zjistil co nejvíce o jeho původu a rodině. Také si s ním dlouho povídal aby odhalil jeho pravou osobnost. Vše však dělal v co největší diskrétnosti, aby Tarmiena nějak nepopudil. Do jeho výcviku spojil prakticky vše co se naučil on, ať v enklávě, či i od republikových vojáků. v oborech, kde věděl že ho příliš věcí naučit nemůže raději řekl někomu jinému, než aby riskoval že Tarmienův talent bude nedostatečně rozvinut. Tarmien byl vůbec dosti odlišný od Tassadra. On se však rozhodl ho naučit vše co by mohl potřebovat znát, a hlavně se snažil aby Tarmien poznal sám sebe a přestal si lhát do kapsy. Nutno dodat že toto byl asi jeho největší neúspěch, přestože někdy Tarmienovi připravil cvičení o kterém věděl že ho nedokáže splnit, jen proto aby si uvědomil co je ve skutečnost zač. Často se dostával, kvůli způsobu výuky, do sporu s radou, neboť se jim zdál jeho způsob nevhodný pro Jedie. Ten si však dosti tvrdohlavě stál za svým. Občanská válka rytířů Jedi Boj se Sithy Pád na Temnou stranu Za scénou Tassadr byl původně vytvořen jako anonymní mistr pro Elinor vytvořenou postavu Tarmiena Nalju. V průběhu výcviku však dostal příjmení Murray podle sithské postavy Muraye použité v Aréně. Příjmení Tassadr dostal až mnohem později a inspirováno postavou Protose Tassadara ze Starcraftu. Jeho osobnost byla prvotně inspirována Kylem Katarnem a částečně i Obi-wanem Kenobi. Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky